


[ARTs] Overwhelmed

by reafre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:18:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reafre/pseuds/reafre
Summary: A glimpse of a moment.





	[ARTs] Overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good with word.

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
"Cas..."

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

  
"Slow down...Cas..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"...I'm not going anywhere..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

"...Dean..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

_He couldn’t say anything more…_

 

 

 

   


 

 

 

_because he felt everything…_

 

 

  
   
  


 

 

_it’s…_

 

_overwhelming…_

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ‘stress relief’  
> drawing by reafre  
> pencil on paper  
> date 16 May, 2017 
> 
> ‘overwhelmed’  
> drawing by reafre  
> pencil on paper  
> date 14-26 June, 2017
> 
> After finished the first drawing ‘stress relief’ which Dean is in the focal point. I felt like it’s not complete, I need to see Castiel’s face. I need to draw him. So there he is. And it took me awhile to think what Castiel would reply to Dean? I don’t think Castiel can say anything much because he felt everything…it’s overwhelming. All he can response is only a breathy moan of Dean’s name.
> 
> my tumblr youfoundmykeys.tumblr.com


End file.
